


Less than Subtle

by rustandstardust



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustandstardust/pseuds/rustandstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko are a little less than subtle, and Kagami is a little less than amused.</p><p>AoKuro, one-sided KagaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> I held a giveaway for followers on my tumblr and my friend [Ju](http://kirinokisu.tumblr.com/) was one of the winners! She asked for AoKuro with a very specific prompt, and this was born.

It feels good to play together again. Even if it’s only a casual 2-on-2 match, it’s nice to play with Aomine again. It’s not like the end of junior high, when they were on the same team but not _together_ , and it’s not like the first few matches Seirin played against Touou, when everything Aomine said had cut him like a knife. He’s playing with him again, sending passes flying his way and catching the few rebounds there are when Kagami interrupts his shot. They’re on a team against Kagami and Kise, who’ve proven to be a pretty good pair, but if he’s been keeping score in his head correctly, he and Aomine are leading by two points. The energy on the sun-baked pavement is incredible and he’s smiling wider than he has in months, watching Kise copy Kagami’s jumps and Aomine’s shots, laughing when Kagami and Aomine cut each other off in ways that would get them fouled out of a game. It’s all in good fun, and no matter how many times they punch each other’s arms when they run by,  

If Kagami is on fire, Aomine is a star. Hot, bright; brilliant to look at, but impossible to look away from. He’s playing with an intensity Kuroko finds addictive and he’s happy that Aomine wants to call him _his_ again. He’s wearing thumbprints on his hips, hidden under the waistband of his shorts and a hickey just below the collar of his jersey, Aomine’s cologne in his hair and maybe it’s all the attention he’s getting, but he swears they can see how his lips are still swollen. Aomine high-fives him every time he runs by, winking at him in that way that sends a shiver down his spine and he feels like he’s walking on air.  

“Tied up!” Kagami yells as he lands heavily after a jump shot and looking around excitedly. He’s not sure why none of the rest of them are running any more. “Kise, what the hell are you doing? Come on!!”

“I’ll never be able to dunk like you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, trying to distract him as he walks over towards their bags sitting on the ground to grab a water bottle. The ball bumps into his foot and he scoops it up, dribbling it a few times as he walks.

“The game is over, Kagamicchi...” Kise says, pointing at his phone. “I set a timer and it went off...”

“Oh hell no! We are not ending a match with a _tie!”_ Kagami protests, wiping the sweat off his brow with the hem of his shirt. “I’m not gonna leave a game _tied_ with this idiot.”

Kise sighs and combs his fingers through his damp bangs. “A tie is just fine, Kagamicchi,” he says, poking at Kagami’s chest playfully. “ _You_ just wanted to stomp Aominecchi.”

“Fuck yeah I did,” Kagami growls, stomping over to Kuroko and trying to steal the ball out of his hand. Kuroko pokes him in the stomach and smiles when he doubles over with a grunt.

Kuroko turns to keep the ball away from him. “Calm down, Kagami-kun,” he says, looking up at him and there’s _nothing_ Kagami can do to resist him. That face, those _eyes..._ Kuroko is special, Kagami thinks. It isn’t just the way he plays without a defined position, or the way he’s adapted to every curve that life has thrown at him. It’s the fact that Kuroko slithered into his life like a shadow and has grown ever since. He looks so pretty there against the setting sun, telling him to calm down (like usual) and Kagami starts thinking that this might finally be his chance, after all the time they’ve played together, to swallow his pride and summon his courage –

(and tell him how he likes him, how he’s pretty sure he could believe in that fate bullshit Midorima rants about if it could explain why he feels like he was sent back to Japan to meet Kuroko and play with him)

-but then, Aomine comes up and stomps all over it.

 “Oi, Tetsu, you can dunk just as well as the big boys!” he says, scooping Kuroko up in one smooth motion and hoisting him up so he’s almost level with the hoop.  “C’mon, toss it in.”

“Aominecchi, be _careful_!” Kise yells. “Kurokocchi is tiny!”

Aomine lets his hold on Kuroko relax so he falls into his arms, letting it look for a split-second like he’s going to drop him and Kuroko’s eyes widen and this scared little squeak escapes his mouth and Kagami wants to reach out and grab him, tell him he doesn’t like heights, put him _down_ you don’t _know_ him anymore.  “Aomine-kun,” he says, his hands on Aomine’s shoulders. “Put me down, please.”

“Tetsu, c’mon,” Aomine says. “I haven’t been ‘Aomine-kun’ for months. We’re a little closer than that now, right babe?”

Kagami can’t quite hear it over the whine of the cicadas in the background, but he can see Kuroko’s mouth form the name. _Daiki_. It’s pretty damn familiar, almost like they’re a little closer than he thought –

Aomine kisses him. It’s like in the movies, Aomine’s hands squeezing Kuroko’s tiny little body a little closer to him, looking like they’ve forgotten where they  are, where they need to go and where they’ve been in favor of each other. It’s damn near picture-perfect, and it hurts like hell.

“Daiki, you can’t do that here...” Kuroko protests when he pulls back, pushing at Aomine’s chest.

“Relax, Tetsu, they’re friends...” Aomine purrs, laughing against Kuroko’s cheek when he turns his head to try and stop him. Kagami feels his heart sink somewhere into the region of his stomach, a hard lump rising in his throat. _No_ , this isn’t how things were supposed to happen; he was supposed to grab Kuroko and tell him how much he meant to him, how special and important he was, how he’d never let anyone hurt him like he’d had to ache in junior high school. “They probably wouldn’t mind even if we made out right here.”

“ _Daiki_ ,” Kuroko scolds halfheartedly, the smile on his face telling Kagami everything he needs to know. Kuroko doesn’t need protected from anything that hurts, not when he’s got Aomine. Kagami snatches his bag up and leaves, stomping off the court and never looking back.

Kise looks at Aomine, still standing beside the court with Kuroko in his arms and sighs. “I wonder what’s gotten into Kagamicchi...” he says, grabbing his own water bottle.

Aomine lets Kuroko slide down from his arms and fixes his shirt when it bunches above the waistband of his shorts. “Don’t know,” he throws over his shoulder to Kise with a grin before turning back towards Kuroko. His voice is low, that awful purr that makes Kuroko wish he had a little more self-control than he does, adding “But I know what’ll be getting into you later, eh Tetsu?”

Kuroko flicks him in the forehead. “Not here, Daiki.”

\--

Kagami flings his bag halfway across the room when he walks in his apartment. How could he have been so _stupid_? It all makes sense now. The whole “ _Tetsu_ ” should have been his first clue, he guesses; combined with how once they’d all started hanging out, Aomine couldn’t seem to get his hands off him. Or how he would always demand to sit by him and how if Kuroko’s hands were conveniently full of food, Aomine was there bringing the straw of his milkshake to his lips for him. Or any of the other stupid, obvious couple things he must have missed out on. Worst of all, he has a text from Kuroko waiting unread when he picks his phone up.

 _8:22 pm_ > _Kagami-kun, are you alright? You seemed very...upset. Was it what Daiki and I did?_

_8:23 >If you’re worried that it’ll make things awkward between us, it won’t. On the other hand, if you’re uncomfortable with...how I am, then I understand._

It takes him a few minutes to respond. On one hand, yeah, what “he and Daiki” (gross, stupid first-name basis) had done was exactly what had upset him. But if he phrases it wrong, Kuroko will end up thinking it’s because they’re both guys that he’s upset, or some shit. That’s not what Kagami’s like at all, and he’s not about to let someone as important as Kuroko think it.

_8:31 pm <i’m fine. i don’t care if you’re gay. either of you._

_8:32 pm <just didn’t feel good_

_8:35 pm >I hope you feel well soon, Kagami-kun. _

_8:34 pm >Thank you for understanding. You’re a true friend._

Kagami sighs and tosses the phone on the ground next to the couch, flopping back onto it and pinching the bridge of his nose. Kuroko is so fucking cute it’s not fair and he feels more idiotic than he ever has in his entire life.

It’s about to be one hell of a sleepless night, he thinks as he dials Tatsuya’s number. He’ll talk to him about it; even if it ends up being the “I told you so” Kagami knows he probably deserves.

_\--_

“He said he didn’t feel good,” Kuroko says as he reads Kagami’s text, closing his phone and sliding it into his bag. “Not that your total lack of self-control and a working sense of ‘right place, right time’ upset him.”

Aomine grins sheepishly and pulls Kuroko down into his lap, nuzzling into the nape of his neck and letting his arms slide around him. “Good,” he says, his face breaking into a wide grin. “I’m not about to pretend I’m not the happiest guy alive to have you back.”


End file.
